51 Years After
by Titan Lord of Killer Chocolate
Summary: Takes place some 51 years after the battle with Kronos. I still don't have a nice title so I think it will be changed by the next chapter or so. Rated T for mild language. R


Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson I only own some spare time and a….. wtf! a LEAF? what the hecks a leaf good for in making a fan fic!?

51 years after the demigod, Perseus (Percy) Jackson and his campmates in camp half-blood have defeated Kronos and stopping the second titan war, a LOT and I mean a LOT has happened. No seriously a lot has happened. After Percy made the gods do the "great promise" of claiming all of their half-blood children once they turn 13, more and more half-bloods have come to camp.

But our CH (camp history) teacher tells us not much has changed at camp; just a few extra cabins, some new campers, new colors for the camp's t-shirt and some extra space in the camp because of the extra campers. The only few changes that happened through the years are: Mr. D going back to Olympus, the strawberry fields getting bigger, some new cabins, and there's the new practice arena.

Anyways, my name's Kyle, just a regular half-blood kid, son to Hades and all that minor details. I don't really know who my mom is; all I remember is growing up here at camp. I've been here ever since. I don't really know what my age was when I was admitted here at camp but I know it's been a lot of years.

I'm about 13 years old and 3 quarters–almost 14– my hair's not as messy as a porcupine but it's almost getting there: spiky but not too long and black. My height's about 5"3 and I have eyes like my dad, gray and fierce, I have weird skin for a son of Hades, a little brown but there's also a pinch of paleness there.

I rose from my bed, not sure what the time is but I _think _I overslept a bit. I looked at my clock and it's already… 8:45!? Oh gods, 15 minutes till sword fighting class. I showered as quickly as I could, got dressed in a green camp half-blood t-shirt and some of my ragged old jeans. I started running towards the arena.

_If I don't make it in time he's gonna give me a LATE slip again and… CRAP_. I looked ahead and there in front of me was the arena and our _instructor_ was, as always, there waiting for me to give me a LATE slip.

"So Kyle, late as always I see". Old man Percy's almost like every other teacher: old guy with a pony-tail – beard not hair –his height's as tall as a guitar, despite how old he is he still manages to have a full head of black hair and his eyes are like an old Chinese guy, squinty and black like the night sky.

I know what you're thinking: this is an _old- guy- taking-care-of-sword-fighting-practice-not-strict- carefree-and-lets-you-just-do-nothing-during-class-hours _situation.That must be what you're thinking right? WRONG!

This guy fights like UNDERWORLD! Well, of course not as strong as my dad, but you get the point right? I think its because he took a bath at the funky River Styx.

"Here's your late slip", Percy said holding up his arm waiting for me by the arena. "Carefree as ever I see Kyle, is it just me or do you really like your _sessions?_"

"How MANY rounds this time gramps", I said irritatingly knowing how he would always twist my words, he was always so good in finding loop holes.

"Good my boy, so you _do_ want MANY rounds, 5 will do, after that 5 more in the afternoon", he gave an almost silent giggle after that, maybe because he got me, or he just wanted to. _I told you he was good twisting his words_

"WHAT!? 10 all-in-all? You gotta be kidding me!?" I protested but I was too late, the old guy was already inside and I knew this was going to be one _UNDERWORLD_ of a day. Hades help me.

Our arena isn't a building. It's just as simple as a field, but it's _extremely very _WIDE.

Now unlike the cabins, the arena was like a big free-for-all, you don't choose where you fight. If you have space, you fight, if you don't you wait.

I'm telling you this place got bigger by half a mile, at least that's what CH tells us. If you're not good with numbers, imagine yourself half the biggest field you can think of put a few poison ivy bean bags here and there for some hot dryads to watch and that's it. So when I walked through the fence inside the arena, I could see what I usually see, campers, swords and dryads

I was startled when Percy blurted out "Ready Kyle?" I almost forgot I had 10 grueling fights to endure today, maybe more if old man Percy's feeling up for it. I swallowed hard before I said "Let's go"

I only wore a green camp half-blood t-shirt and some of my ragged jeans I told you earlier. That's not much armor, but if you look at Percy, he looks suicidal

He took off his shirt, wearing only his baggy shorts and his bare feet. Normally, if this is a regular old man, I would feel a hint of pity for him but this was old man Percy, no way as hell I'm gonna feel sorry for someone who's gonna whoop my ass 10 times today.

"Round one is gonna be hand to hand combat, no weapons boy", Percy shouted to me, and the very moment he said _round _everyone stopped training and looked at may be wondering how everyone managed to hear him, actually, I don't know how he does it either, he has this _aura _with him, that lets everyone know. One mysterious old guy I tell you.

I sighed, knowing I won't even be able to enjoy my dinner this evening 'cause when Percy gets through with me, all the parts of my body _and even a little extra 10 parts _will ache and sore like there's no tomorrow.

I don't normally swear but I have to say it: _shit_. After those _first _five rounds in the day, I had lunch that I didn't enjoy whatsoever. I only grabbed a can of nectar and ambrosia, free in the arena's canteen by the way courtesy of Percy and some PBn'J (never gets old)

Our canteen was just a normal, everyday, old canteen: a long line of lunch lady Cyclops serving up lunch in 20 different lines. It's not as big as the arena (half of it maybe) but it's the only place you can eat lunch so you can imagine the long lines. The canteen is near the arena about a kilometer to the east.

While I was drinking someone patted my back as strong as a piece of rock… with 10 horse powered engines giving it a kick. _Pffffffttttttt! _I spit out half of my nectar and ambrosia before I could muster a word"Owwww!" _well that sounded smart_ my body ached so much that I didn't even notice it was Kelly. "I knew you were here, Percy beating the crap out of you again?"

Well, Kelly's my best friend in the camp and we've known each other the moment she came here some 4 years ago. I was nine years old then and I think she was about 8. Satyrs had found her in San Francisco, a modern monsters nest _literally_, fighting off monsters by herself, I even couldn't believe that a girl was able to survive in San Francisco at such an early age.

Kelly was an inch shorter than me, 5"2, she has scarlet to auburn colored hair which was _always _topped by her blue camp half-blood visor; she's tan in skin color with some freckles on her face, and green eyes always full of enthusiasm and eagerness, which was a _little _cute, I have to admit.

I looked at her for a little while, waiting for her to say something, before I said "Well? What'd you slap me so hard in the back for? Just to stare at me like that?" being a son of Hades and all, I could get pretty angry but that slap _hurt_.

She still looked at me so intently like I was supposed to remember something. I started to think a little but I still couldn't remember so I just asked frankly "What is it Kels? I think I forgot something" which came out a little stronger than I intended

She gave a long sigh, sat on the chair in front of me and said "You really forget a lot, don't you? What's going to happen tomorrow again, bonehead?" I thought for a while when I finally got it.

"Oh yeah!" I said when I finally remembered "You're going to get claimed tomorrow, I think you must be feeling pretty excited."

"Like hell I am! Can't even control my excitedness! If that's a word."

I started to remember what calmed me down before "I know exactly what you need, a match."

"FINALLY Kyle! I'm dying to find out how strong each of us has gotten since I came here." About that, when Kelly first came here to camp, we got into a _little _fight and sort of put cuts on each other. Since then Percy said we can't fight till we be more _mature. _That means Kelly's claiming by her godly parent.

I sounded shocked when she said my name, that me as her opponent didn't even come to my head "Umm, no, not yet, I still have this match with Percy. Can you go find someone else to spar with?"

"Fine, I'll go find Philadore." Philadore's our satyr friend who found Kelly in San Francisco.

"See you tomorrow Kels." If I can wake up in time for her claiming, I might even go with her. I doubt though if Percy's going to give me a chance to wake up tomorrow.

After lunch, luckily, I only had to fight that demon fighter for 3 more times. At around 3:30 old lady Annabeth, our CH teacher and Percy's _wife,_ told that she _needed_ _to borrow _Percy for a while. Annabeth looked young for her age; her hair's still not completely white with still some little strands of blonde and she was taller than Percy by some 3 inches.

I mouthed a quick "THANK YOU OH GOD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" at her. She gave a smile and a laugh, and then the couple walked away back to the Big House.

I still had enough time to do my morning routine: taking a walk by the beach, and staring at the sea for a while. Even though I'm son to Hades, I don't feel pretty threatened in water. In fact, I sort of liked the calmness of the waves sometimes, it relates to death.

Went back to my cabin after that and looked at my siblings. After the "great promise", Hades children had been accepted by the camp and there are at least 25 of us here. Our cabin leader was Aira Angeles, she was older than me by 2 years, I was the second eldest, since: (1)most of Hades' new generation are fairly young and (2)as part of camp rules, half-bloods may choose to leave camp when they turn 20.

I went to my bed to take a few Zs before dinner tonight. My stomach was already starving since I had nothing to eat since that last fight with Percy. I thought about the things Percy taught me about swords today but I didn't remember anything because of exhaustion. Finally, I took a nap.

"Hey Kyle, wake up. Everyone's already eating… BEEF STEW!" If there's something that can wake me up its either pain, or food, yeah I like food. 'Nuff said.

I woke up with a start and saw that the guy who woke me up was Billy, the youngest in our cabin 7 years old. But that evening's dinner and campfire were normal. Gossip here and there, some jokes _be it clean or green_, campers singing and the fire growing.

When I got to my bed, I slept like a baby whale.


End file.
